


Girls Wanna Have Fun

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Girls Wanna Have Fun

Getting the paperwork submitted, filed, approved, and then getting changed for you was time consuming. But, worth it. The second you found out, you wanted to post that the paperwork was settled, and that you were now legally part of the family.

Once that was posted, you logged back off and made your way down stairs to help Dan with your party planning. You had told her she had full control, but she wanted to see what style you had.

Since you knew that Hayley and her family couldn’t come twice more that summer, and Dan knew it would be a lot harder during the school year, she came up with a surprise. She planned your party and school shopping for the same weekend. Shopping on Saturday, party on Sunday. That much you knew. The part that you didn’t know was that her parents and Miles would head home Monday morning, and Hayley would stay until the following Saturday. Giving you a full week with your best friend.

They would arrive Friday morning, while Jensen would get home that evening. You were eagerly awaiting their arrival, wanting to get some girl time with Hayley before your busy weekend. The second their car pulled in, you were out the front door, grinning.

* * *

It was hard, but Hayley never gave you a single clue about what was planned. So, when Monday morning came, you were sidelined with the news that she was staying for the week. Jensen was already back on set, so you sent him a handful of texts, thankful that him and Dan both agreed to this.

You hugged Dan tight, thanking her. Hayley was grinning, happy that she would get all this time with you. “Come on, let’s get our suits on.” You told her. “We can go lounge in the shallow end and talk.”

“Deal.” She grabbed your hand and the two of you made your way up stairs. “So, how’s it feel being legally part of the family?” Hayley asked as the two of you changed.

“I can’t say it feels all that different, because it doesn’t. They don’t treat me any different. I call Dan mom now, I think that’s the only difference.” You shrugged. “I _think _dad said something about dragging me to another con before school. Something about doing my first con as an Ackles. I’d fly with him, spend a day as a father/daughter deal, then the others would join us.” Pulling your hair up, you tried to think of anything else that had changed, but were coming up blank.

* * *

Dan poked her head out to see you and Hayley lying on inflatable rafts in the pool and smiled. “Girls, lunch!” She called out.

“Coming, mom!” You called back before flipping Hayley’s raft, laughing.

She came up sputtering, flipping you in return. When you came up, she started swimming in, looking forward to eating. “Come on, slow poke!” She teased you.

Laughing, you swam after her. Having her around was something you could get used to.

* * *

Far too soon, you said goodbye to Hayley, then the con came up, and then school hit you out of nowhere. Your dad was away for work, so he’d Skype’d you the night before (despite having left that afternoon), trying to keep you positive.

Hayley had helped you pick out your outfit for the first day- skinny jeans, Converse, and a plain shirt. You were comfortable, and thought you looked cute. You left your hair down, as the scar from your stitches was very noticeable. Hair grew around it, and close to it, but not on it. One step at a time.

Dan drove you to school that morning, but some days she wouldn’t be able to. When you’d asked about taking the bus, she raised an eyebrow. Then you realized what a bad idea it was. “Bye, mom.” You said, grabbing your bag as you got out of the car. “Here goes nothing.” Sighing, you made your way up the front stairs, trying to ignore the people staring, or the whispers.

There was still 10 minutes until the first bell, and you were looking for your locker. All you wanted was a peaceful first day of school. As you moved through the many bodies, you chewed your lip, watching the locker numbers. Spotting it, you quickly moved over and pulled out your schedule with your combo.

You couldn’t have your phone in class, but could check it at your locker. Pulling up your dad’s messages, you sent him a quick one to let him know it had begun.

Your eyes were on your phone, so you didn’t notice the girl who had come up to stand next to you. “Oh, talking to your dad?” She grinned, her back against the locker next to yours.

Turning off the display, you put your phone in your locker. “That’s why it says ‘_dad_’ at the top…” You pointed out, shutting your locker.

“I’m Ginger.” She wiggled her fingers as a greeting. “You’re new, I’m popular. Let’s be friends!”

Swallowing, you gave her an awkward smile. “Uh, right now I’m just trying to get through my first day of school.”

She linked her arm with yours and took your schedule, looking it over. “Looks like we’re in home room together!” She handed it back. “So. It’s _totally _amazing how you found your real dad after all this time.” She gushed. “What’s that like?”

“He’s my dad, so it’s great. He’s a great dad.” You told her honestly.

“I read that Danneel _totes _hates you.” She raised an eyebrow.

With that, you pulled away your arm. “No, she doesn’t.” You shot back. “Danneel is an amazing person, and mother. _My _mother. Don’t believe everything you read.” You walked towards your homeroom, already done with today.

Ginger caught up, stopping you. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. I was just saying I read it- not that I believe it, ya know?” She shrugged, and you nodded, still not fully trusting her. “On with totally getting to know each other!” Was this hell?

You had never been more thankful than when you saw Dan parked outside the school once you were let out. Sliding in, you buckled up and sighed. “I think I might rethink the all girl’s school.” you muttered, closing your eyes.

“Oh, boy.” She smiled, pulling out. “Spill it.” Her voice was fun, trying to make your day better.


End file.
